Bajo la lluvia
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Shifty va a lo más profundo del bosque porque no podía pensar con claridad al quedarse dormido se sorprendera bastante por quien esta dormido a su lado en cierta pradera. Pero una tormenta les obligara a aguarecerse y pasar la noche juntos.


**Hola a todos,esta historia se la dedico a una gran amiga mía llamada Natalia que sin ella no sabría que hacer(le debo demasiado) ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**Bajo la lluvia.**

No sabia como había llegado a dicha situación,se había pasado el día andando por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo pero sin saber como,siempre acababa en el mismo sitio. Se encontraba en una pradera la cual estaba sumergida en lo más profundo del bosque,en donde la hierba llegaba hasta las rodillas y había varios tipos de flores. En el medio de aquella pradera rodeada de frondosos árboles se encontraba un majestuoso árbol,que se encontraba concreta mente encima de una pequeña colina.

Su cabeza no pensaba con claridad pero tampoco podía imaginarse que dese hacía un buen rato estaba siendo observado desde la lejanía. Decidió tumbarse boca abajo pudiendo respirar el aroma de las flores y la hierba,quedándose lentamente durmiendo.

De entre los árboles salio aquella extraña figura la cual se fue acercando lentamente al ladrón,no quería asustarle pues todos al verle le miraban mal,le marginaban,etc simplemente porque no podía controlar su lado sádico. Aunque entendía y comprendía que lo hiciesen, finalmente termino delante de Shifty mirándole su rostro el cual parecía tan tranquilo y feliz.

-He-hey Shifty no puedes dormir aquí...-Le zarandeo un poco,se encontraba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.-Shifty venga despierta...

-No respondió simplemente se movió un poco poniéndose de lado.-

-Suspiro pesadamente al ver que no conseguía que el ladrón despertase.-Terminaras pillando un resfriado...

Abrió un poco los ojos pero al estar medio dormido no se daba cuenta que Flippy,el soldado bipolar estaba a su lado y era él quien intentaba despertarlo. Le agarro del brazo y hizo que se tumbase cerca suyo aunque Flippy apoyo su cabeza en la cintura de Shifty.

Estaba desconcertado y sorprendido pero cedió a quedarse de esa manera,miraba hacia todos los lados sin saber muy bien que hacer era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. No quería lastimar al ladrón por culpa de su lado sádico. Finalmente termino mirando el cielo de la tarde aunque las nubes que se avecinaban avisaban de una gran tormenta,poco tardo en quedarse dormido sonriendo felizmente sintiendo una extraña calidez en su corazón.

Las horas pasaron y Shifty se despertó frotándose el ojo con la mano,notaba cierto peso en su cintura. Al mirar abrió los ojos como platos,no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo¿De verdad era Flippy?¿Desde cuando estaba él ahí? De todas las cosas que le habían pasado aquel día...Dejo de maldecir en su pensamiento al ver el rostro de Flippy tan feliz durmiendo,parecía que no fuese tan malo como le pintaban. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente sin apartar la mirada de Flippy,intentando no moverse demasiado para que el soldado no se despertase. En su interior surgió la tentación de acariciarle la mejilla pero se tenia que contener esta vamos hablando de Flippy y seguramente le sentaría mal o algo por el estilo.

-Fli-Flippy...-Dijo mirándole con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.-

-Abrió un poco los ojos pero aun tenia sueño,abrazando al ladrón.-Hmmm...

-Sonrojándose aun más esperando que estuviese de buenas.-Flippy...-Lo decía en voz baja lleno de nervios por como se encontraban.-

-Termino abriendo los ojos,mirándole.-Lo si-siento...-Haciendo intención de levantarse.-

-Shifty detuvo al soldado agarrándole de la mano.- No molestas...puedes dormir más si quieres pero parece que en poco va a llover.-No entendía porque estaba siendo amable con Flippy pero no quería estar solo y sin darse cuenta le estaba sonriendo tierna mente.-

-Asintió con la cabeza,volviéndose a recostar y abrazando al ladrón.-No me tengas miedo...No te haré nada...

No dijo nada simplemente se limito a mirar al cielo para avisarle antes de que se pusiera a llover,pero en pocos minutos a pesar que Flippy se había quedado dormido levemente el viento empezó a traer el olor de lluvia junto con la humedad del agua dando a entender que se aproximaba la tormenta y en breve empezaría a llover.

-Heey despierta...va a llover.-Moviéndose un poco despertando así a Flippy.-

Cuando se despertó se oyó un trueno a lo lejos,pego un salto levantándose completamente al mirar al cielo agarro a Shifty de la mano. Haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera con él,empezando a correr a algún sitio seguro,antes de que se pusiese a llover con fuerza. Notaba su corazón latiendo rápidamente intentando mantener un ritmo considerado para que Shifty pudiese aguantar.

No le había dado tiempo a responder le pero seguía detrás de él,siendo arrastrado por el soldado aunque agradecía que no estuviera en su modo sádico o eso esperaba porque todos sabían lo que le pasaba al oír algún ruido que le recordase a la guerra. Agarraba su sombrero con la mano que tenia libre,notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza por culpa de aquella carrera sin saber a donde le estaba llevando Flippy.

Empezando a llover fuerte,las gotas de agua eran bastantes gordas y los truenos y rayos acompañaban a la fuerte tormenta dando a entender que no iba a parar hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. El viento soplaba con violencia haciendo que los arboles más finos se moviesen cualquiera podría pensar que se iba a formar un tornado o algún huracán. Tanto Flippy como Shifty se habían empezado a mojar y buscaban desesperada mente un sitio para guarecerse,al final el soldado paro en seco por suerte Shifty pudo parar antes de chocarse contra él¿Como se le ocurría parar con ese diluvio y de esa forma? Sintió como el soldado volvió a tirar de él pero esta vez iban andando y menos mal porque aunque estuviese acostumbrado a correr para huir de la policía aquello había conseguido cansarle.

Hizo que Shifty se metiese en una pequeña cueva que estaba en una pequeña pared de tierra,encima de aquella cueva había un árbol en donde sus raíces habían formado aquel agujero y como mantenía la tierra bien sujeta no corrían peligro de que se les cayese encima. Se sentó junto al ladrón él cual había empezado a temblar y no sabía porque,pero su lado sádico había comenzado a intentar salir debido al ruido de los truenos aunque se preocupaba más por Shifty.

-Tranquilo...y-yo...-No sabia que decirle exactamente.-¿T-te encuentras bien?...

-Shifty asintió con la cabeza abrazándose las piernas.-No me gustan las tormentas...-Aparte sentía frío pero no pensaba decirle nada al soldado no quería parecer más débil.-

-Bueno...aquí estamos a salvo...-Le empezaba a doler la cabeza por contener a su lado sádico no quería lastimar al ladrón.-

Mirándole de reojo sabía que él a salvo no estaba y menos si Flippy sacaba su lado sádico,sin saber el porque únicamente guiándose por lo que le dicto su corazón paso un brazo por los hombros de Flippy haciendo que se tumbase y su cabeza cayese justo en su pecho. Le acariciaba la espalda como si fuese un niño pequeño a ver si conseguía tranquilizarlo,se había dado cuenta que el soldado intentaba contener su lado sádico diciéndose en su cabeza:"que no había nacido ayer y no era tonto,que cualquiera podría a verse dado cuenta de aquello."

Se sorprendió bastante que hiciese eso Shifty,le miraba a los ojos notando como le acariciaba la espalda lentamente transmitiendo le aquella tranquilidad. Estaba como embobado mirándole con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero fijándose que el ladrón tenia sus mejillas mucho más sonrojadas que las de él. Pero no solo oía la lluvia que caía fuertemente sobre la hierba y las hojas de los árboles,escuchaba el sonido que emitía el corazón del ladrón,cada latido que oía más se iba tranquilizando y no sabia explicar el porque pero le había empezado agradar demasiado estar en los brazos de Shifty o tenerle cerca. Por suerte ellos no se mojaban aunque ya estaban algo mojados pues la lluvia les había pillado antes de haber podido entrar en aquella guarida.

-¿Estas mejor,Flippy?...-Preguntándole sin apartar la mirada de la lluvia.-

-No respondió,su lado sádico se había callado y estaba concentrado en oír los latidos del corazón del ladrón con los ojos cerrados.-

-Suspirando,mirándole y después sonriendo le tierna mente.-

-Notando la mirada del ladrón haciendo que sonriese.-Tranquilo...y muchas gracias,Shifty.

Los truenos dejaron de sonar y tampoco caían rayos que iluminaban el cielo nublado,la tempestad estaba cesando tras llegar la noche sin duda les tocaría pasarla ahí en aquella pequeña cueva. El ladrón empezaba a temblar tenia más frió aunque el cuerpo de Flippy le daba algo de calor,no pensaba decirle nada aparte ese sitio era un poco pequeño seguramente que esa cueva pertenecería antiguamente a algún animal. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga para ambos porque aparte no tenían nada con que hacer fuego o comer aunque eso a Shifty no le importaba mucho estaba acostumbrado a no comer,a veces se pasaba dos días enteros hasta que podía llevarse algo a la boca.

Sentía como el ladrón había empezado a temblar y hizo que se tumbase encima de él sobre su pecho mientras seguía medio sentado y tumbado con la espalda apoyada en la pared,usando su chaqueta para abrigarle. Por una vez en su vida se sentía como querido sin ser marginado,etc y tener ahí a Shifty tan cerca suyo era lo mejor que le podía a ver pasado aquel día. Le sonreía tierna mente al ver la cara de Shifty él cual estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había echo,le beso en la frente.

-Descansa,mi lado sádico esta tranquilo...-Sonrojado mirándole tierna mente.-

Simplemente asintió ante aquellas palabras,notando que el frió ni existía ahora en ese momento,sintió que comenzó abrazarlo y eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso pero termino correspondiendo no de la misma manera que él pues se agarraba a la camisa del soldado fuertemente hasta que cerro los ojos y se quedo durmiendo levemente. Flippy le acariciaba la cabeza entrelazando los mechones de pelo de Shifty con sus dedos hasta que él también sucumbió al cansancio quedándose dormido.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en un profundo sueño acurrucándose entre ellos cuando pasaban frió intentando pasar aquella noche llena de nubes grises que no hacían mas que llover. Ambos sonreían en sueños y al llegar el alba Flippy se despertó primero al ver que no llovía y que el ladrón no se despertaba pues aun dormía,profundamente al parecer. Le coloco su chaqueta envolviéndole casi por completo y lo cogió en brazos para poder salir de ahí antes que volviese a llover. El camino fue algo largo y resbaladizo pero Shifty no parecía enterarse,sonría tierna mente al verle dormir. Al final llegaron a su casa por el camino se encontró a Splendid que quería aprovechar la situación para arrestar al ladrón pero Flippy no se lo permitió,incluso le amenazo de muerte si se atrevía hacerle eso. Le tumbo en su cama tapándole con las sabanas,un impulso enviado desde su corazón hizo que se quedase sentado a su lado acariciándole la mejilla con el torso de la mano,esperando a que Shifty se despertase sin problemas y que no cayese enfermo.

Cuando despertó ambos pasaron el día juntos,y contándole a Shifty lo que había pasado de vuelta a casa y el porque estaba en el bosque. La razón era muy simple y es que desde hace unos días cuando se chocaron por accidente en un intento de huida de Shifty de la policía, Flippy sintió en su corazón algo nuevo que no comprendía y le impulsaba a estar con él y al verle así de triste fue a buscarlo al bosque para que no hiciera alguna locura temiendo que hiciera alguna estupidez. Shifty ante todo lo que le estaba contando sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse,su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez ante la declaración de Flippy la cual no rechazo. En su interior empezó a sentir algo que ni siquiera con las palabras se podían expresar,sonriendo cálida mente a aquel soldado. Terminando apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Flippy mientras él le abrazaba cálida mente,el soldado sentía una felicidad en su interior que ni las palabras más maravillosas podrían describirlo del todo suponiendo que el ladrón sentía lo mismo.

Decidieron empezar poco a poco teniendo alguna cita y conociéndose mejor,los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas y Flippy y Shifty ya eran una pareja definitiva,ya no ocultaban sus sentimientos delante de la gente pues antes tenían bastante vergüenza. Al principio todos se extrañaron de verles así de juntos pero se terminaron acostumbrando y sonriendo les, porque al verles felices esa felicidad se les contagiaba de cierta manera aparte que los robos de la ciudad bajaron considerablemente y también los asesinatos.

Tanto el soldado como el ladrón encontraron ese amor que les daba todo lo que podían necesitar sin querer nada más que estar el uno junto el otro. Y desde aquel día bajo la lluvia en donde se tuvieron que guarecer en una madriguera sus caminos compartían el mismo destino y sus lazos se habían enlazado formando uno solo. Desde aquel momento nunca se separaron pasando todo tipo de dificultades pero siempre solucionando juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Y por siempre se amaron sin importarles las opiniones de los demás.

…...

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
